


Kali Belladonna - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ball Gag, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Groping, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, MILFs, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Police, Police Brutality, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: After her husband is assassinated, Kali Belladonna finds herself in handcuffs and dragged down to the police station for a sexually charged processing.
Relationships: Kali Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Kali Belladonna/Yuma (RWBY)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Kudos: 46





	Kali Belladonna - Arrested!

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut. Quite dark smut. Always wanted to take a shot at this particular kink. Hope you enjoy!

Kali Belladonna, wife to Ghira Belladonna, the chieftain of Menagerie, strode through the darkened halls of her home, her wide and supple hips swaying as she walked. The manor was built in the Mistralian style, with thin paper walls separating the rooms instead of something more solid like wood or stone. It meant that most conversations could be heard from anywhere else in the house, but it kept the heat down in blistering tropic summer. And the mature cat faunus intended for it to be a bit warm tonight.

She’d had something of a spat with her husband before dinner. After the Vytal Festival’s feed, the only time they’d seen Blake in years, had gone dark, he had refused to send out scouts to search for their wayward daughter. The other kingdoms accidentally interpreting such action as warlike was a fair concern in such a tense time, but she had been a mother who had been worried about her child. It wasn’t often she and Ghira raised their voices at each other, and she wanted to ensure the argument wouldn’t damage their marriage.

Then again, the older woman was well aware that she still cut quite the attractive figure. With her tanned yet pale skin, sizable bust, and famously thick Bellabooty, it was no surprise she attracted many stares when she went to the market. And she would be blessing Ghira with all that in their bed tonight.

She arrived at the door to their bedroom and tapped the wooden frame of the door. “Ghira, dear? It’s me. I’m coming in.”

Her husband had been the last person to enter, after their argument at dinner. And if they were to salve that small rift, she needed to make sure to respect his privacy. Her big panther had a lot on his shoulders. His broad… _broad_ shoulders.

Oh, forget it. He’d be fine once he realized why she was there.

“Honey, I’m coming in!” she called, pulling open the door. “I’m sorry about earlier, but I think—”

Her words froze in her throat. Her husband was in the room, as she’d thought, but he was lying facedown on the floor. With a pool of red liquid pooling under him, and one of their kitchen knives resting in the carnage.

Kali could barely comprehend the sight before her, but she kept enough of her wits about her to pull out her scroll and call the local police.

“Captain Rodentia!” she gasped out, her breath growing quick. “Come now! My husband’s been murdered!”

* * *

Half an hour later, the manor was swarming with the Menagerie Guard. Police cars, some of the few vehicles available on the island, flashed blue and red lights through the dark night. As Ghira’s body was taken away, average faunus citizens gathered at the front of the mansion to see what all the commotion was about, only to be greeted with whispers that their chief had been murdered in his own home.

“Are you sure that’s everything you remember?” Saber Rodentia, Captain of the Menagerie Guard asked Kali.

Standing in the same room where she’d found her husband, she was barely able to nod. “Yes. That’s everything.”

“You didn’t hear anything through these walls? No struggle or fighting?”

“Nothing,” Kali replied. “Do you think whoever killed him caught him by surprise?”

Saber frowned. “Your husband was a skilled and strong warrior, ma’am. Anyone who knew him would know that’s the only way he could have been killed.”

“Of course,” Kali concurred. No one would be able to attack and kill Ghira without making some noise she’d have overheard. It was good to know the captain agreed with her theory.

Though, why was he acting so cold? He had always been closer with Ghira, but they had always gotten along fine in the past. Perhaps he just didn’t know how to comfort her, or was suppressing his emotions to handle the case as efficiently as possible.

Yes, make no mistake. By the end of the week, Captain Saber Rodentia would catch her husband’s killer.

Two more uniformed officers burst into the room. They saluted Saber, who waved them down. “Well?”

“It’s just as you suspected, sir,” one, a jackal faunus, said. “The fingerprints are an exact match for those found in the kitchen.”

“And those nearby reported hearing a loud argument beforehand,” the other, a bat faunus named Yuma, if Kali remembered correctly.

Saber’s eyes narrowed. “Well then, that settles it then.”

Kali tilted her head. “Settles what?”

Saber glared towards her, removing a pair of handcuffs from his belt. “Kali Belladonna, you are under arrest for the murder of Chieftain Ghira Belladonna!”

“What?!”

Kali was so stunned; she couldn’t even react when the jackal officer and Yuma marched forward and grabbed both her arms. They were trained police officers while she was merely a housewife, so they had little trouble whipping her around and shoving her hard against a wooden pillar.

The impact shocked her out of her daze, and she struggled with all her might, thrashing and kicking at the officers but she could not break their aura or their armor. Soon, Saber’s hand gripped her hair tight and shoved her face into the pillar. The feeling of cold, smooth metal closed around her wrists and the distinctive _click_ of handcuffs locked her hands behind her back.

“By the Charter of Menagerie, through your crime, you have forfeited all rights due a free faunus,” Saber declared. “Henceforth, you shall be the property of the guard until such time a court of law deems you innocent or passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

Kali was about to shout back that she was not a criminal, that of course she hadn’t murdered her husband. She’d never killed anyone!

But right before she could, she felt another warm feeling on her flesh. Her golden eyes flickered down only to see one of Yuma’s hands, the one that wasn’t helping pin her to the pillar, hiking up her dress. The bat faunus discreetly pulled her black lace panties out of the way, his fingers inching towards her shaved mound.

“Officer Yuma, what do think you’re—uh! Ah!”

Her protest dissolved into a throaty moan as Yuma plunged a finger straight into her vagina. Her folds, already wet for her planned sex with Ghira and frozen through her dread of what followed, accepted the digit with open arms, pleasure shooting through her body with each ministration.

It lasted only a few seconds until Yuma pulled out, but Kali still found herself short of breath. Breath that would cost her a great deal.

“Sir!” Yuma shouted, lifting his finger, still wet with her juices, for his fellow policemen to see. “The suspect just attempted to force intercourse with me!”

Kali’s eyes widened. She seized the chance of Yuma’s absent hand to kick out, striking him in the knee and driving him back. “That’s not what happened! You molested me—eerrgghh! Ergh!”

Her words were stifled in her mouth. Apparently, as soon as Yuma had lifted his finger, the Captain of the Guard had gotten out another tool for restraining suspects: a bright red ballgag.

As soon as Kali’s mouth had opened wide enough, he’d shoved the sphere of crimson rubber into her jaw, muffling any protest she might have offered. He and the other police officer smushed her even further against the pillar. Then, he gripped her short black hair tight and lifted what few strands covered the back of her head. He pulled the straps of the ballgag around and tightened it against her skull.

“Attempting to bribe an officer, assaulting an officer, resisting arrest,” Saber listed. “Your list of charges just keeps growing, you criminal whore.”

“Imm naht uh creminahl!” Kali screamed through her gag. “Imm beeinng fraemmed!”

“Get her out of here!”

Yuma took Saber’s place restraining her. The police officers pulled her struggling body away from the pillar and wrenched her down the hall.

Saber threw open the grand doors to the Belladonna mansion and Kali was marched down the stone stairs to the streets. From behind the police barrier, the people of Menagerie gasped, many pointing fingers at her bound and gagged form.

“It was the Chieftain’s wife?”

“Has to be. Captain Rodentia wouldn’t have arrested her otherwise.”

“Must have been a crime of passion. With a body like that, the strumpet must have had no end of lovers.”

“Maybe she whored herself to Jacques Schnee and became his private assassin.”

“Well, the only way she’ll have privacy again is if her new master gifts it to her. No way she’ll be coming out of her trial a free woman. A slut like that fetches a fine price on the market.”

Kali could barely believe her ears. She knew most of those faunus in the crowd, spoke with them at festivals, and bartered with them on market day. And every last one of them was not only convinced that she was guilty, a murderer, but that she was some kind of slut.

It was almost a mercy when Yuma opened up the door and shoved her into the backseat of the police cruiser. He extended a chain connected to the leather and attached it to her handcuffs, locking her place. He knelt down and pulled out a set of ankle shackles, binding her legs together with a set of jingling chains.

After that, he smirked at her, slammed the door, and hopped in the driver’s seat with his partner. Kali turned around and gazed out the back window, watching Saber answer questions from the press.

The engine rumbled to life and the car took off. Her home, and her freedom, faded into the distance as she was driven away to jail.

* * *

The police station was not far from the manor, they needed to be able to respond swiftly to any threats to the chieftain after all. Kali was unlocked from the cruiser and escorted into the building. The desk sergeant had raised a confused eyebrow at her restrained entrance, but a quick word from Yuma had seen him adopt the same thin look of disdain the rest of the public had. He handed the bat faunus’ partner some paperwork and the man himself had dragged her to the processing area.

He’d unlocked her handcuffs and allowed her to rub her chaffed wrists. With her legs still chained, she had little chance to escape from the middle of a police station. So when Yuma had brought out a pad of ink and paper, she’d only glared at the man as he recorded her fingerprints.

“We don’t even need these really,” he remarked with a gloating smirk. “We already found your prints on the murder weapon, compared them to the ones all over your kitchen. Not usually legal, but when investigating the assassination of a chieftain, the captain has extra powers. And low and behold, we caught ourselves a sexy murderess.

Kali growled through her ballgag. Of course her fingerprints were on the knife! It had been taken from their kitchen! She’d probably cooked dinner with it a thousand times!

But Yuma didn’t care for her protests. He picked up a plaque with her name and the number four hundred and five written one it in white block letters. The bat faunus shoved her back first into a lined wall and snapped a picture with a scroll mounted on a nearby tripod. After that, he commanded her to turn to the side and repeated the process, completing her mugshots.

“Alright, your criminal record’s started up, Mrs. Belladonna,” Yuma said, a grin splitting his face. “Now to make sure you don’t have any contraband. Strip!”

Kali’s eyes widened. “Yuu nehd ah feemeal officeerr!”

Yuma tilted his head, his smile only widening. “Are you refusing an officer’s commands? Oh dear, that’s not going to reflect well with the judge, Inmate 0405.”

He rushed forward, gripped her shoulders, and shoved her on top of a desk, swiping the remaining office items onto the floor. The crash lured two more officers to the room who instantly rushed to Yuma’s side.

“Yuma, what going on here?” one demanded, squishing Kali’s firm breasts into the metal desk.

“The bitch is refusing to be searched,” Yuma told them. “We need to show her that criminals don’t give orders around here.”

The officers smiled at Yuma and all three policemen got to work. Kali’s arms were pulled to the side and her black jacket and white shirt were lifted over her head. Her long black dress was not nearly so lucky, Yuma cutting it open with a knife and tossing it away to avoid taking off her leg irons. Her shoes were simply removed and dumped in a box of her belongings that would supposedly be returned to her if the court found her innocent. By the time they yanked her arms behind her back again and locked handcuffs around her wrists once more, the former chieftain’s wife was clothed only in her black lace bra and panties.

“Well isn’t this a treat,” Yuma cackled. His palms ran up Kali’s thick thighs and closed around her fat butt. The bat faunus pulled his hand back and delivered a hard _smack_ to her backside, prompting the cat faunus to yelp and her mature rump to jiggle. “No wonder the chief couldn’t resist this pussy. In fact, I think I’d like to give the slut a good dicking myself.”

Kali’s eyes widened. No! Surely, he wouldn’t do this! He couldn’t rape her, not in the middle of the police station! He’d had to frame her for his fingering back at the house. Surely the other officers wouldn’t let him—

“Until her trial, she’s the property of the department,” one of the policemen said. “And it is tradition that the arresting officer gets to break the whores in.”

“Go right ahead, Yuma,” the other encouraged. “But be fast. The captain can still pull rank if he gets back before you’re done with her.”

Yuma brushed up to Kali’s panties and tugged the black lace down her long legs. The cat faunus shook her head madly, begging that they heard her muffled cries for mercy through her ballgag, but she soon felt a warm, bulbous tip peeking at her entrance.

With a single brutal thrust, Yuma plunged into Kali’s folds. His rapid, animalistic thrusts were the furthest thing possible from Ghira's gentle caresses. The cat faunus cried out through her gag, her mind threatening to snap under the sheer violation she was experiencing.

And, yet, as the experience continued and Yuma’s sizable rod rammed into her again and again, the surrounding circumstances of the sex began to fade away in Kali’s mind. Her body had been ready to be ravaged that night and it wasn’t long before the bat faunus’ rod began to find her G-spots, wave after wave of pleasure surging through her. He pinned her doggystyle to the desk, her breasts jiggling as her body was rocked back and forth, her muffled protests quickly transforming into moans of pleasure. The fucking, it felt SO GOOD. Just a big fat cock pounding her soaking wet cunt.

The other two officers were hardly content to stay out of the action. One, a horse faunus going by the tail peeking out of his uniform, came around the side of the desk and unclasped her bra, allowing Kali’s rack to bounce unrestricted. The policeman’s hand come down on the jiggling breasts, smacking the globs of dough each time they were pushed forward.

The other officer took up a similar position behind her, watching carefully for when Yuma pulled away to wind up his rut. In that moment, his palm would come down, spanking Kali’s ass like the naughty criminal they claimed her to be.

Again and again Yuma pushed into her, his long dick pounding at her womb. Each thrust triggered a wave of pleasure to flood through the mature cat faunus and each wave of pleasure was punctuated by a smack of pain, which somehow mixed together to make her body even hotter. Before long, her mind had fogged over, completely forgetting why she had been so frightened about this wonderful pounding. Her golden eyes rolled back in her head, a bubbling of drool gathering at the border of her red ballgag.

“Oh?” Yuma taunted between thrusts. “Does the dirty criminal like being shown her proper place? Does she like getting punished?”

“Yeess!” Kali squealed, sweat dribbling down her breasts. “Yeess! Iy louvv iht!”

“I can’t hear you, slut!” Yuma shouted. He tugged down on her arms and pulled her into a standing position, her handcuffs jingling behind her back. He reached up and undid her ballgag, freeing her drool to tumble from her lips and her erotic moans to escape her throat. “Speak up. Does the criminal slut like getting punished?”

“Yes!” Kali shouted, a yelp escaping her throat as the officer behind her spanked her booty. Yuma thrust up into her and drove the air from her lungs right after. The officer who smacked her breasts was strangely absent. “Yes! I love it! Fuck me harder, officer!”

“You love this policeman’s cock fucking your criminal pussy? You want me to cum inside?”

“Yes! Cum inside my pussy, officer! Paint my criminal womb with your seed! Knock me up!”

“Guess this was worth killing your husband then?”

“Yes! Yes, it wa—huh?”

Kali’s eyes rushed back to focus, her mind freezing at the realization of what she had just said. She had loved Ghira. She would never hurt him. But those words… she’d been so caught in… in her rape!?

And the officer with the horsetail, the one who had been smacking her breasts, was instead by the scroll that they’d used to take her mugshots, pointing the device, no doubt in audio/video mode, straight at her. Just in time to record her false confession.

“You bastards!” Kali screeched, futilely twisting with all her might against the policeman’s iron grip. But the restraints on her wrists and ankles pulled tight, keeping her in check. “You monsters! You’ll never get away with thiii _iiiisssss—_ ”

Yuma took the opportunity of her rant to slam her down on his member, finally hitting just the right sweet spot and build to trigger the largest wave of pleasure yet. An utterly titanic orgasm erupted through Kali, her juices flooding down her hole and causing her pussy to clench down on her rapist’s rod. The added pressure triggered the policeman’s release and, true to his word, he came inside.

A rush of warm, white seed flooded into the mature cat faunus’ womb, pooling a feeling of euphoria in the area where she’d just been horribly violated. Kali moaned louder than she ever had before, another orgasm surging through her

Her muscles collapsed out from under her, and her bound, naked body tumbled straight into Yuma’s arms. The bat faunus took the opportunity to replace the red ballgag in her mouth, using her lack of resistance to latch the straps even tighter around her head. He then removed his member from Kali’s hole with a soft _pop_ , warm cream dripping down her inner thigh.

“Get her confession to editing,” he ordered the other two officers. He inserted two fingers in Kali’s folds, coaxing another moan from the black-haired woman as he mixed their juices together. “I’ll take the slut to her cell.”

The two officers nodded and got to work on the scroll. Meanwhile, Yuma tightened his grip on Kali’s restrained arms and marched her down another dark hall, venturing even deeper into the station.

* * *

Before long, they came to the iron-barred holding cells, surprisingly empty given the time of night. Yuma fetched a key from his belt and opened the last cell in the row, dragging Kali into her new prison.

The inside was sparse, the walls and floor all dull gray stone. Only a stainless-steel toilet in the corner and a cot with no blanket served as furniture.

Unsurprisingly, Kali found herself whirled around and forced to sit on top of the cot. Yuma pulled two extra lengths of chain from his belt and used them to attach her leg irons to a spike on the ground, while her handcuffs were yanked above her head and bound to a metal connector in the wall.

“There,” Yuma proclaimed proudly, his fingers still playing with Kali’s soaking folds. “That should hold you until your trial, Inmate 0405. If you’re lucky, the captain might take pity on you and give you a uniform to wear beforehand, but I wouldn’t count on it. He really admired your husband.”

“Pleesh! Yuu haavv tu beeleev meh!” Kali squealed, desperately hoping that, between her moans, her pleas would spark some shred of conscience in this monster. “Imm innoceennt! Inno—uuhhh—ahhhh!”

Yuma had ignored her, plunging his fingers further into her cunt. His other hand came up and clenched onto the nipple of her right breast, twisting and kneading the gooey flesh, shooting sparks of pleasure through Kali’s body. His mouth closed around her left, sucking on the tit while his tongue lapped it up with saliva. She panted harder and harder, mini orgasms rippling through her nerves.

At last, her cunt tightened around his knuckles, more cream pouring out of her pussy. Yuma removed his fingers and spread her legs apart, stepping between them with his erect rod ready for another round. His lips planted light kisses along her breasts, up her neck, and all the way to the side of her ear, his hot breath tickling the lobe.

“You’re innocent?” he whispered. “Is that what you were trying to say?”

Kali’s eyes widened. She nodded frantically, a faint spark of hope lighting in her chest. He’d understood her! He’d understood her!

Yuma chuckled darkly. His hands pawed under her and squeezed her pillowy ass. “See, the thing is… you’re not. Not to everyone else on this island. To them, there was no way you couldn’t have heard the scuffle if Ghira was attacked. And the only person he would have let his guard down around was his darling sexpot of a wife. And with that confession of yours, your fate is as good as sealed. You’re a murderer, Kali Belladonna, and in a week, they’re going to convict you of it and slap you in chains for the rest of your life.”

Kali’s spark of hope died, a cold, terrifying dread taking its place. These weren’t the words of someone uninvested in her fate.

“Of course, until then, you’re just a dirty criminal slut who I, the heroic police officer, caught and arrested. And as such can enjoy to my heart’s content,” Yuma said. “The White Fang sends their regards.”

He plunged his member hard into her cunt. His pelvis slapped against her hips over and over, his thick cock plowing cream throughout her pussy.

Kali cried out in pleasure again and again, her body surging with euphoria. But even then, her mind was absolutely crushed. Her allies had turned against her. Her husband had been murdered. She had been framed, arrested, and would likely be sold into sexual slavery. In the eyes of the public, she was nothing more than a murderous criminal slut.

And the worst part was, as Yuma rammed into her, her folds tightening around his rock hard member, she just briefly considered that, maybe, that was a fate she could live with.

“Yeess! Yeess, officsir! Cum!” she howled through her ballgag. “Cum in this criminal pussy!”


End file.
